You Don't Need to Bother
by EdwardWongHauPepiluTivriskyIV
Summary: Activation, rebellion, destruction, affliction, acceptance. Android 18/17


Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but wish I did. Can I have it? lol

Activated again. The light of day. Haven't seen that in a while. I see my brother standing. He must've been activated just before me. I don't think that's fair! I am five minutes older than him so I should have been number seventeen, but whatever, you can't choose your "rebirth." Seventeen and Eighteen are our names now. Since we were "reborn" as Dr. Gero says, we were given these names. Pretty dull if you ask me, but when you have a lot of children, you need some sort of system to remember who's who.

The good doctor decided to put us in a little time-out for our "delinquent" behavior. What would you expect from the two greatest delinquents themselves? Can't handle it? Too bad! Neither could our parents. What did they care anyway? They didn't care, so neither did we. All I had and all I need now is my brother Seventeen. When we were human, the two of us decided to run away. Achieve full freedom was more like it. Dear old mom and dad wouldn't miss us anyway. They probably called the police hoping that hunk of cash would find its way back to them.

Dr. Gero and Seventeen appear to be in conversation. I notice he eyes the remote Gero uses to threaten and deactivate us. If it's one thing I can't stand, it's authority figures.

I need to get the hell out of here. How are we supposed to kill Goku if we are not allowed to leave this confinement he calls a lab? That's the plan, isn't it? Our mission in life is to kill Goku as vendetta for taking out the good doctor's army long before I was born into human life.

Human… I was once human. That part of me is dead now and I am now an Android; invincible, powerful, infinite energy! Nobody can stand in my way now! We are not going back into those pods. Just as I am about to destroy that stupid remote, Seventeen snatches it and crushes it. Always one step ahead of my fun, but hey, we are on the same page, freedom. Just as Dr. Gero goes off on us for more of that delinquent behavior, the door to the lab is blasted down and the culprits of the attack stand in stance, ready to strike. There are four of them. They appear to be friends of Goku as Dr. Gero starts screaming to us. He seems to show a little fear for these humans. I could take them all out. It would be even faster if me and Seventeen had a minute to spare. The mission is Goku, so they all need to take a hike.

It looks like Dr. Gero caused some trouble when we were napping. He must've taken on these "friends" and lost. That would explain the fear and now I'm assuming the reason the alarm to our slumber went off for him. Now he needs our help? He should've thought of that before he shut us down. He's commanding us to take them on. This is not the plan programmed and drilled incessantly into our drives. Seventeen and I decide we'll follow orders on our time.

What surprises the two of us is the accomplice he lost to these pathetic humans with, Android Nineteen. Seventeen glares over the fact that another "brother" of ours was destroyed. Afterall, it's not the first time. My brother and I are technically Cyborgs because we were humans, but now are cybernetically enhanced, versus the others who were one hundred percent machine. Now we find out Android Nineteen was a machine created android and he was destroyed. You probably threw him in the line of fire just as the Ribbon Army were sent to their deaths.

Another energy absorbing Android? And to think this one was created after my twin brother and me? What's the matter, your delinquent half-human children with the power already inside us a little too hard to control? This needs to end. I look over to the left and see a pod lying undisturbed. Much to your protest I go over to have a look. Android 16. Hmmm. The model created before the two of us were. I haven't seen him strolling the lab before. There are no other pods around so it would only be fit to take him with us on our mission to destroy Goku; he probably has the same mission programmed into his drive. You must have high confidence in your creations, doctor. Speaking of which, look who decided to become part of the Android family.

Wanting me to activate the Android, Seventeen decides to finally shut up our Creator. We don't have a remote to shut you down, so we use the next best option….simple destruction. Seventeen reaches through you as if trying to rip your heart out, but low-and-behold, there is no heart in there. You're a heartless bastard anyway. You don't care who you send to their destruction, but you should look at yourself, Android 20. Now it's time to send you to your eminent destruction.

Nice kick Seventeen. You were always the martial artist and as the head separates from the body, Dr. Gero continues to yell and scream at me. It's rather irritating. As I ready a small energy blast to silence the annoying buzzing, you are already on it, jumping onto the severed head and smashing it to bits. Are you ever going to let me have any of this small fun? I guess you were doing me a favor since he was aiming his annoying tirade toward me. I would've done the same for you, just as we had each other's backs in our old lives.

We have a mission and since "father" is no longer with us, we have to take our "older sibling" Sixteen with us now. The friends of Goku are still there. You could see the fear in their eyes as they watch the little scene we just performed. They have right to fear, but as we told our creator, we will fight when we are good and ready. At the moment, we just want to get on with the plan. Oh look, one of the onlookers is feeling a little brave as he charges forward and starts a blast for us. My sibling and I exchange a quick look, grab the pod and head to the top of the rocks of where now the lab lay in small shreds. Good riddance. The lab only held bad memories anyway.

I just want to activate Android 16 and head out, so I set down the pod and push the button. The two of us watch as Sixteen is now able to see the light of day. A machine Android, he is much larger and taller than us; a half brother. Since he has never strolled the lab with his fellow siblings, I don't think he has been activated before. Seventeen questions him on his newfound freedom, yet he does not say a word. Can he talk? Can he think? When seventeen asks of the mission we all seem to have been programmed with, he finally responds. This one must take his programming seriously. That's what happens when you're an android.

I guess this is a group mission. Reminds me of the past life days when my twin and I were the leaders of the biker gang we started. Unlike now because we are family, we didn't really care for the others in the gang and sent them in the line of fire when we saw fit or needed to make a getaway. Guess we were a lot alike now, weren't we "dad?"

It's time to go. The three of us take off. It's time to fulfill our mission. I know we feel a little twang on our nerve systems as we see the mission programmed into us as a way of still being controlled, but Seventeen states to the group that since we are machines, we need to serve the purpose. He says this with a smile. It's all a big game to him. Whatever. It's not like I have anything else better to do. I want to ask him what we are going to immerse in once Goku is dead, but as I open my mouth, brother dearest mentions the need to find a mode of transportation that he can drive to Goku's house. What are we doing at the moment? This is our mode of transportation; Flying! You're going to drag this out, aren't you? I guess I could leave that question dangling in the air for a while. We're not going to get there for a while.

Ugh! This always happens with him. I guess I might as well do what pleases me. I suggest a stop for new clothes. While Seventeen was the brawn of the operation, I was the thief. I throw the term "shopping" out there very loosely. Sorry, the job of the assassination of Goku does not pay well, but will have very satisfying results.

We now have to find a car. Being in the middle of nowhere isn't exactly the best place to start, so we now have to search this vast nowhere and wait for a stray.

Sure is far from where we used to be. I wonder if anyone would actually remember us. We look the same…on the outside, but our insides are different. It gets harder and harder to remember the past. So I guess this is us now. And look, we have another sibling.

I want to question Seventeen on all of this, question if he ever thinks or wonders the same way I do. He probably does. We're twins. Our thoughts can't be that different. At least we were able to stay together. Even Dr. Gero must have seen that we are basically two halves of the same person.

Just as I get your attention, a truck slips past us on the lonely road. His attention goes to the truck displaying the words "Lucky Foods." Finally! We could get this show on the road and get to Goku's house and accomplish the task. I watch as you two empty the van of people and contents. We don't need any of that stuff anyway; we have a job to do and could eat and whatnot later on. I jump into the front passenger side, Sixteen gets into the back where he is able to stretch his large self out and sit to his circuits delight and off course you get behind the wheel. Look at you. You seem to be in all of your glory.

I lose the urge to ask you if you miss the old life. It's too late to go back and why would we even want to? It was only us against the world. Heh. Come to think of it, if you look at it this way, not much has changed: today, we only have each other, and the half brother, keeping to himself in the back. We have enemies apparently; Goku's friends are trying to prevent us from killing Goku…as if they could truly stop us, which reminds me of the rival gang that thought they could keep us down. Psh. Hardly. Also, we are doing what we want to, on our time. I guess not much has changed. We are just better now! Our minds are sharper. Our reflexes are faster. Our strength is greater!

Why bring up the subject? Seventeen would laugh and point out that our lives didn't really change; only we are now unstoppable. As if we weren't in the past. I decide not to bring it up. As long as the dynamic duo stuck together, that was all that mattered…or at least I'd wait until he brought it up, so I definitely knew he was thinking the same way. We can't change the past, but at least we have some form of memories, good or bad.

As you snap me out of my deep thoughts, I cover it up with an annoyed reminder of wanting to go shopping. It's not all about you! You have your car! I need my joy now! Then, if Sixteen has a desire beside the mission, we'll let him have his turn.


End file.
